Arathi Highlands
Arathi Highlands er en gresskledd høyslette på sydspissen av Lordaeron, med spredt bebyggelse av både Horde og Alliance. Historie thumb|right|En soldat fra Stromgarde Det aller første kongedømmet av mennesker, Arathor-imperiet, startet i Arathi Highlands. Den opprinnelige Arathor-stammen la under seg de andre stammene i området, og skapte slik et stabilt kongedømme. Hovedstaden var festningsbyen Strom, det som nå er Stromgarde. På denne tiden var trollene en stor trussel, og mange mennesker flyttet til eller slo seg sammen med arathi-imperiet for å beskytte seg. Alvene i Quel'Thalas hadde allerede slåss med trollstammene i lang tid mens dette foregikk, men fryktet at de ikke kunne holde de tilbake mye lengre. Derfor kontaktet de arathor, og startet det første langvarige samarbeidet mellom mennesker og alver. Det var i denne forbindelsen alvene lærte menneskene magi. En samlet menneske/alve - hær slo trollene definitivt tilbake ved et slag i Alterac Mountains noe senere. Etter dette splintret imperiet opp. Magikerene startet Dalaran, andre grupper dro nordover og dannet kongedømmet Lordaeron. En gruppe dro sydover, og ble kongedømmet Azeroth - de grunnla også Stormwind. Kun en liten del ble igjen i Stromgarde, hvor de holdt stand frem til den tredje krigen. Alle disse splintergruppene forente seg til Alliance of Lordaeron i den andre krigen, hvor også alvene var med - mye på grunnlag av den felles historien fra arathor. Geografi thumb|right|Arathi Highlands, sett fra Thandol Span Arathi Highlands ligger nord for den dype kløften som skiller Lordaeron fra Khaz Modan. Alliance møter sonen første gang ved å krysse den enorme broen Thandol Span fra Wetlands. Horde vil mest sannsynlig komme over land fra Hillsbrad Foothills, gjennom Thoradin's Wall - en stor men dårlig vedlikeholdt mur som markerer vestgrensen. Kyst Arathi Highlands har en langstrakt kyst, men kun korte strekninger er interessante i spillet. Den viktigste er Faldir's Cove, en godt skjult naturlig havn på sydvestkysten. I denne er det en del oppdrag som er tilgjengelige for begge sider. Den raskeste ruten til Faldir's Cove er å følge østsiden av Stromgarde Keep, og deretter følge veien gjennom hulen til venstre. Oppdragene i Faldir's Cove skjer i stor grad rundt Drowned Reef, et naga-dominert område rundt ruinene av et et sunkent Nattalv-tempel i vannet utenfor kysten. Av interesse er også en liten gård med to dverger på den ellers helt tomme østkysten. Det er ingen oppdrag der, og den eneste måten å komme dit på er å svømme fra thandol span eller Hinterlands. Innland * Fordelt over kartet er fire Circles of Binding - bindingssirkler. Disse blir bevoktet av elementals, og holder Myzrael fanget - se Oppdrag:Summoning the Princess. Vær oppmerksom på at elementalene er noen nivåer høyere enn fiendene i området rundt. * Boulderfist Outpost er hjemsted for en stor klan med ogrer. Disse er fiendtlig innstilt til både horden og alliansen. * Syndicate har overtatt Northfold Manor, en gård på vestsiden av kartet. * Stromgarde er en slottsruin, nå bebodd av Syndicate, Ogrer, og Witherbark Troll. Et område er også kontrollert av Stromgarde Defenders, en allianse-gruppering. For horde er dette et mål for ett eller flere oppdrag. Horden og alliansen har hver sin gård som i hovedsak tjener som et område hvor motparten gjør oppdrag. NPCene er vennlige for siden som eier den, men hjelper ikke til (de er ikke vakter), og tilbyr ingenting nyttig. Disse er: * Dabyrie's Farmstead * Go'shek Farm Allianse Det er én allianse-by i Arathi Highlands: Refuge Pointe, omtrent midt på kartet. Den har de vanlige fasilitetene, samt oppdragsgivere for og inngangen til Arathi Basin. Deneb Walker holder til i den allianse-kontrollerte delen av Stromgarde. Han selger blant annet Expert First Aid - Under Wraps, som er nødvendig for expert førstehjelp (opp til nivå 225). Horde Tilsvarende har horde Hammerfall i det nordøstlige hjørnet, også den med oppdragsgivere for og inngang til Arathi Basin. Brunn Winterhoof, elemental leatherworking-trainer , står på en høyde nord for Stromgarde. Fiender Arathi Highlands har svært mange dinosaurer, og er det siste stedet man møter raptorer mens man leveler før Un'goro Crater. Det er også mange Edderkopper og Gribber. I området er det også grupper av Syndicate, troll fra witherbark-stammen, og ogrer fra boulderfist-stammen.